Zitadelle
Collecting Holotags Death From Above More... |cell =CitadelBaileyNE CitadelBaileyNW CitadelBaileySE CitadelBaileySW CitadelARing CitadelBRing CitadelLab DLC03CitadelPit DLC03zCitadelPit |refid =00036ae7 00036ae9 00036ae8 00036aea 000207a2 000207a1 00015157 }} thumb|Die Zitadelle (Eingang) Die Zitadelle ist der Hauptsitz der Stählernen Bruderschaft an der Ostküste und entstand in den Überresten des Pentagon-Gebäudes. In der Zitadelle werden Neulinge aus dem Ödland ausgebildet und ausgerüstet. Sie dient außerdem als Operationszentrale der Bruderschaft. Hier besprechen die Anführer der Bruderschaft die momentane Lage und Truppenbewegungen. Zu diesen Anführern gehören die Elite-Kampfgruppe Lyons Pride, der Älteste Lyons, sowie die Vertreter der Orden der Bruderschaft. Der Eingang wird von drei Rittern der Bruderschaft, einem Paladin der Bruderschaft und einem Wach-Bot bewacht. In der Nähe gibt es außerdem mehrere patrouillierende, stark bewaffnete Paladine, sowie zwei Laser-Geschütze. Außerdem wird der Eingang von einer massiven Stahlwand geschützt, die sich nur durch einen Kran im Inneren der Zitadelle bewegen lässt. Die Zitadelle wird regelmäßig von einigen Supermutanten angegriffen. Geschichte Das herrschende Konzil der Stählernen Bruderschaft, stationiert in den Lost Hills Bunkern in Süd-Kalifornien, entschied, ein Kontingent von Soldaten zur Ostküste zu schicken, um bewährte Technologien aus Washington D.C. zu bergen und sich einen Überblick über die Aktivität der Supermutanten in diesem Gebiet zu machen. Das Pentagon war, wie befürchtet, fast völlig zerstört. Lediglich die Sub-Level waren intakt. Dort aber fand sich genügend Vorkriegstechnologie und vor allem Waffen, um sich weiterhin gegen Feinde durchzusetzen. Der wichtigste Grund, weshalb die Bruderschaft an diesen Ort ihr Hauptquartier errichtete war, dass dort der Kampfroboter Liberty Prime gefunden wurde. Abweichend von der eigentlichen Mission der Bruderschaft des Stahl beschloss der Älteste Lyons, im Ödland der Hauptstadt zu verbleiben, um die Bewohner des Ödlands vor den Supermutanten zu schützen. Zu den ersten Operationen zählte auch die Sicherung des Gebiets um Washington D.C.. Ein kleiner Trupp, angeführt von Lyons, stürmte Pitt und säuberte die gesamte Stadt von den Raidern und Sklavenhändlern. Sie retteten einige Kinder, die nicht von Mutationen befallen waren und brachten sie in die Zitadelle. Eines dieser Kind war Kodiak, der in der Zitadelle ausgebildet wurde und der " Lyons Pride" beitrat. Eine andere Operation war es Projekt Purity vor Supermutanten zu schützen. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen des Projektes kam das Projekt allerdings immer mehr zum Stillstand. Da die Supermutantenangriffe immer stärker wurden, schwand die Unterstützung des Projektes weiter. Als schließlich James das Projekt verließ, ging auch die Bruderschaft. Aussehen Außen Die Zitadelle ist eine große Festung mit Mauern aus Stahl und Steinen. Sie besteht aus der ursprünglichen From des Pentagons und besitzt nur einen Eingang, in Form eines riesigen Stahltores, welches normalerweise von mehreren Paladinen und einem Sicherheitsroboter bewacht wird. Ein schmaler Korridor führt vom Haupttor zu einer Tür, welche Zugang zum Inneren des Pentagons gewährt. Den Innenbereich kann man erst betreten, wenn man "Die Wasser des Lebens", einen Teil der Hauptquest abgeschlossen hat. Spricht man vor beenden dieses Teils Paladin Bael, den Bewacher des Tores an, so wird einen dieser recht unfreundlich den Zugang verweigern. Außenhof Der ziemlich große Bailey dient als Training und Sparring-Bereich. Unter dem Kommando von Paladin Gunny, lernen neue Rekruten den Umgang in verschiedenen Fähigkeiten von unbewaffneten Kampf bis zum Gebrauch von Schusswaffen kennen. Zu diesem Zweck enthält das Bailey Schießstände und andere Einrichtungen zur Bekämpfung der Praxis. Eine große Luke in der Mitte des Hofes ist der Eingang zum Labor, kann aber nicht als Eingang vom Spieler verwendet werden. Die Labor-und A-Ring, Teile der Gebäude, die den Hof umgeben, können durch Türen gegenüber und neben dem Haupteingang benutzt werden. Es gibt mehrere Betten hier für den Spieler, sowie die Eingeweihten. Zitadelle - A Ring The A Ring is a small sector within the Citadel which can be accessed directly from the bailey. The entrance is on the right when you enter the Citadel. The A Ring contains the Lyon's Den, the Great Hall, the Library and entrances to B Ring as well as Citadel Laboratory. The Lyon's Den is the quarters of Lyons' Pride while the Great Hall serves as a briefing room for high-ranking Brotherhood members and the Pride. However, when observing them, they sit and do nothing. In the library you can find the Vault-Tec terminal you need to consult as part of Picking up the Trail. Another terminal reveals some background information on the Maxson family and various tidbits of information about the history of the Brotherhood. Another terminal contains information on a UFO that crashed shortly before the war and a plan to send super mutants to China but it is obvious that after the bombs fell the super mutants escaped and spread across post-apocalyptic America. Zitadelle - B Ring The B Ring is another section within the Citadel which can only be reached from the A Ring via two doors in the back. It consists mostly of sleeping quarters for all Brotherhood of Steel members as well as a medical bay and the private quarters of Owyn Lyons and Arthur Maxson. Owyn Lyons unique laser pistol is in his safe in his private quarters. Squire Maxson's room contains has a hackable terminal in which, among various children's stories and other personal entries, you can find the location of a Guns and Bullets magazine under the bed in the Lyon's Den (A Ring). The medical bay is home to Sawbones, a Mister Gutsy robot who is doctor of the Citadel, who Knight Artemis finds "creepy" Zitadelle - Labor Dass Labor ist der dritte Bereich der Zitadelle, verbunden sowohl mit dem Außenhof als auch mit dem A Ring. It spans two levels and consists of the main working area, the armory and sleeping quarters for the Scribes. Various terminals with technical background information on weaponry are scattered all over the place. The lab is naturally the working place for most of the Scribes, save those of the Order of the Quill. While they are conducting research on various fields such as threat assessment, weaponry and defensive technologies, their main focus is the work on Liberty Prime, a gargantuan pre-War robot and the main reason the Citadel base was established. Gelehrter Rothchild, who is part of various main quests, is usually to be found in the area just in front of the robot, on the bottom level. In the vicinity of the robot dock there's also a terminal with progress information on the work on Liberty Prime which allows you to run a sound check. On the wall at the bottom level there is a digital map display from which you can extrapolate the location of the Vault-Tec Vaults in the Capital Wasteland if you have not already found them. After Scribe Rothchild has used it to show you the location of Vault 87, the map markers will automatically be added to your Pip-Boy 3000. The armory is located in an extra room on the bottom level and is run by Knight Captain Durga. She will only trade with you if you have Elder Lyons' permission which is easily obtained. Inside the laboratory on the same floor you come in from, there is a room to the east. The companion Star Paladin Cross is located in that room, along with a set of power armor in low condition. Zitadelle - Arsenal If you chose to destroy the Citadel in Who Dares Wins, you will find a door leading to the armory within the crater, and one on the far side of the circular path around the crater. This section is not to be confused with the regular armory located in the laboratory. Within this armory, there is a terminal describing several "incident reports" and a wall-safe (unlockable through the terminal) containing Callahan's magnum Einwohner * Paladin Vargas * Sawbones * Scribe Bowditch * Scribe Jameson * Scribe Peabody * Scribe Rothchild * Scribe Vallincourt * Sentinel Sarah Lyons * Squire Arthur Maxson * Star Paladin Cross }} : ¹ After the quest Death From Above Nennenswerte Beute * A Deckung! book in a crate in one of the stalls in the bathroom of the Citadel Lab. * A Pistolen und Patronen book under the rightmost bed in A Ring's "The Den" area. Just outside this room, in the lounge area, there's a Holomarke der Bruderschaft on a small curved table. * Schmugglers Ende, Ältester Lyons unique AEP7 laser pistol, can be found in his safe in B Ring's "The Solar" area. A Lockpick skill of 100 is required to open the safe. Occasionally it may be taken from the safe by non-player characters, in which case it must be either pick pocketed normally or reverse-pick pocketed. * 2 Tesla-Kanonen in the Citadel Lab. * 2 Tesla-Kanonen in the Citadel Armory. * Callahan's Magnum in a safe in the Citadel Armory. * 3 Mini-Atombomben in the Citadel Armory. * 72 alien power cells in the Citadel Armory. * 3 Nuka-Granaten in the Citadel Armory. * If you blow up the Citadel in the quest Who Dares Wins, in the armory there is a wall safe which needs to be hacked by a terminal and you get the gun Callahan's Magnum. Verbundene Quests * Collecting Holotags * Death From Above * Finding the Garden of Eden * Gallows Humor * Picking up the Trail * Shock Value * Getting Ready for Prime Time * Take it Back! * The American Dream * The Waters of Life * Who Dares Wins }} Infos & Notizen * With the Broken Steel add-on, a super mutant overlord may spawn by the south side of the Citadel, accompanied by other assorted mutants. Two Brotherhood paladins will also spawn with them in the sniper nests. One of the paladins may be killed and fall from the platform, allowing for collection of their power armor for later use and/or resale. * The sentry bot outside the gates will also respawn if destroyed. * Oddly enough, many of the items, containers, doors, and terminals in the Citadel are all marked 'green' for the player. You may take all of these items and pick the locks on the doors and hack the terminals without penalty, such as the Armory's cell door. A Lockpick skill of 100 is required to open the Armory's cell door. You may also loot all the items on the Armory shelf right next to the quartermaster. * After getting special permission from Elder Lyons you can receive Power Armor Training to wear any class of power armor by talking to Paladin Gunny. * Geographical error: If you enter the labs directly (missing out the A Ring) from the far side of the bailey, the door you enter through leads straight down into the lab. However as you find out during the final mission, Liberty Prime is raised through the very center of the courtyard, implying the lab is directly below it. It is worth noting that the door from the bailey is a double door while the door in the Lab is a single door, an obvious design error. (This could be explained if there is actually a staircase the player uses, although not to the players knowledge, and it would explain the lab being directly under the Bailey). * The Brotherhood will not be hostile toward Fawkes, despite their mission to destroy super mutants (unless either becomes hostile). They will attack him however if he is fired by the player. * In the ring area in the courtyard where two initiates may be fighting, you can stand in the middle of them and be hit by their punches with no ill effects, as the punches are scripted to deal 0 damage. * With Broken Steel downloaded, the Citadel has the highest number of essential characters in that area. * Initiates on line in the courtyard do push-ups at seemingly random intervals of their own volition. * If you provoke hostile action in the courtyard, you can holster your weapon and the Brotherhood will stop attacking you and carry on their duties as if nothing had happened. ** Note: it takes at least 10 seconds for all of the non-player characters to turn friendly once you have done this. * Pickpocketing is quite lucrative here. One of the fist-fighting Initiates, as well as the one firing the laser rifle, also hold a frag grenade in their inventory. After pickpocketing the grenade, they simply respawn it, allowing you to pickpocket it an unlimited number of times. For the laser rifle Initiate, after taking the microfusion cells, he will switch to throwing grenades instead. This will allow you to loot his rifle; however, it will deny you access to the infinite grenades. The fist fighter does not pose such issues though, he keeps spawning them. However, you can shoot his rifle off and pick it up. * If the Citadel is viewed from the outside, there is a notably tall construction crane, however, with the exception of the mission Take It Back!, there is no construction crane if viewed from the Bailey. * If you go up the southeast-east stairs (from middle) there is a doorway up on a ledge. This doesn't have a purpose: you cannot go through it; it doesn't lead anywhere; it's just a black doorway. * The Citadel is modeled after a real location: the Pentagon, in Washington, D.C. * There is a glitch to enter The Citadel before you reach the destination in the main quest line. To which you can receiver Power Armor Training. However the process is long and complicated, but can be found on the Internet. * The initiate firing the laser rifle will not shoot if you step in front of him and neither will any of the other initiates. Vorkommen Die Zitadelle erscheint nur in Fallout 3. The Citadel is mentioned by Father Elijah in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money, implying that the Citadel flourishes after the events of Fallout 3 and that word of it eventually reaches the original Brotherhood of Steel and the Mojave Chapter. Bugs * There are at least two Brotherhood of Steel Initiates using the firing range, and one is firing a laser rifle. Nobody will become hostile if you shoot the laser rifle out of his hands, and he will start throwing frag grenades at the target. Many of his throws will either be off target or ricochet in various directions, causing numerous casualties among the nearby Brotherhood of Steel. When attempting this by using V.A.T.S., it is possible that if targeting the "weapon" too many times, the Initiate will take out a grenade almost instantaneously after the rifle is shot. If this happens you may accidentally shoot the grenade and kill the Initiate and anybody close. * The radio in the bailey will continue to play GNR as if Three Dog is still alive after the player has killed him. * If you pickpocket the ammunition from the Initiate with the 10mm pistol, he will continually reload. Eventually he will aim down sight and not move or shoot. * It is possible to gain access to the Citadel as early as level 2 through a nearby hole south of the Citadel. The player can speak to Elder Lyons and receive Power Armor Training. * It is possible for Angela Staley to spawn outside the Citadel upon fast traveling. She is capable of all her dialogue options as if she was in Rivet City. She immediately begins walking back to Rivet City, but can be spoken to. Hinter den Kulissen * "The Citadel" was the original name of the Cathedral of Fallout in early design documents (like the Vault 13: A GURPS Post-Nuclear Adventure timeline). * The Citadel's name may be a nod to the Citadel Star Station from the game "Wasteland", which heavily inspired the first Fallout game. Galerie Paladin at the Citadel.jpg‎|A Paladin patrols outside the Citadel A-Ring entrance.jpg|Entrance to A Ring A-Ring Great Hall.jpg|The Great Hall inside A Ring Citadel Debriefing Snap.jpg|One of the briefings in the Great Hall B-Ring quarters.jpg|Brotherhood quarters in B Ring B-Ring Elder Lyons' room.jpg|Elder Lyons' room inside B Ring Citadel Lab Liberty Prime.jpg|Liberty Prime inside the Laboratory Concept09B.jpg|Citadel concept art Referenzen en:Citadel ru:Цитадель hu:A Citadella pl:Cytadela Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte Kategorie:Militär- und Forschungseinrichtungen Kategorie:Ödland der Hauptstadt Stählerne Bruderschaft Kategorie:Zitadelle